


What We Deserve

by ComicsCorner



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Thoughts of the Future, married, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: Ahsoka says goodbye to her husband before she leaves for Malachor. They both talk about the life they currently have and the one they both want.





	What We Deserve

Atollon

Chopper base

She could feel his unsteadiness. It radiated off of him like a heat signature. She knew he feared for her safety, but even he knew full well how capable she is. "I don't have a good feeling about this." The young man sighed, pulling her aside for a moment as they made their way down the landing platform towards the Phantom. Ahsoka smiled gripping her spouse shoulders tightly.

"I can't take you with me."

Reese's head lowered, looking ashamed. "More Jedi stuff that I won't understand?" He thought back to when he had first met her and knew right from the start that she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and that she had a history embedded into her heart and soul. It hadn't been easy for that history to be shared, even after they were married. But he was always respectful and understanding. Her finger brushed against his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met again. Ahsoka smiled tracing the tattoo that ran across his nose. His skin was light compared to hers, the opposite was said for his eyes.

"This may be something that I can not even comprehend. But it will help to guarantee a victory, even if it's small." He sighed again, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "Besides, I like that you don't know anything about the Jedi. It guarantees that you won't question every move I make." The young torgruta suddenly felt sad, knowing that he wanted much more than this life that they were living together. "I know that this isn't the life we wanted. I know that it's far from what I promised to you."

"No, it's not." Reese laughed when he heard this, cradling her in his arms. "And I haven't been the best I could be either." Both of them had dreams of a normal life but knew that couldn't happen, not while the empire was in control of the galaxy, not while fear and corruption ruled. A house on a not too busy populated planet, laidback life, maybe even kids. "We both have our responsibilities. One day we'll get the life we deserve. The one we dream about." Her heart smiled with her. Ahsoka knew that Reese deserved better than her. He should have been with someone who could give him everything that she couldn't at the moment. That happy house, nice life, and children. "Are you sure you won't need my help?"

Ahsoka entwined their finger together before she spoke again. "I'm more than sure. You're needed here. I'll be back before you know it." He stared into her eyes lovingly, adoring the charm of her. Chopper made sure to be extra loud and rude when he passed them before their lips locked.

"Going with a cranky droid, a half-trained Jedi and a less than that. What could possibly happen?" Ahsoka nudged him playfully then hugged him at the entrance of the Phantom where Ezra and Kanan were waiting. Both of them squeezed tightly, not wanting to let go first. "Come home safe!" With him, she felt complete and leaving him like this tore her up inside. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered then finally released her grip on him.

"May the Force be with you." It was the first time that he had ever said that to her. Eyes were focused on one another until the door to the Phantom closed and she took her seat next to Ezra. Ahsoka had been what many Jedi would call "emotionally compromised" when she fell in love with Reese. She could have married him if there was no emotional attachment as the Jedi code allowed, but that seemed unrealistic with the concept and joy of marriage. She had given herself to him wholeheartedly and had not regretted it once.

"You okay?" Ezra asked looking up to her.

She nodded, not meeting their eyes. "I will be when I'm finally back here again." As soon as all of this was over, the conflict with the empire and everything in between she and Reese would disappear and build the life that they deserved together.


End file.
